


Costume

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [9]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2017 Drabble #3Prompt: "Christmas tree costume."Willa makes her own.





	Costume

“What do you think?” Natalie held Willa’s hand.  
Taylor looked up from the couch.  
“You’re not sending our daughter out looking like that, right?” he raised a brow.  
“Hey!” Natalie scowled as Willa’s face fell.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing,” he jumped up and left the room.  
“Does he hate it?” Willa asked Mom, worried that the tree costume she wore wasn’t good enough.  
“No sweetie, of course not.”  
Taylor returned with something behind his back.  
“What is it?” Natalie was suspicious.  
“This costume needs more sparkle,” he grinned, before dumping a handful of glitter over Willa’s head.


End file.
